leagueoflegendsfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Mascota
Una mascota es un súbdito que solamente responde a un campeón. Estos o bien son parte de una habilidad, o son una característica y efectos visuales. Algunas mascotas tienen su propia vida, algunos se pueden controlar, otros son estáticos y algunas pueden lanzar habilidades.. Decoys The following pets are classified as "decoys", and are considered champions in almost all respects (such as tower priority, valid targets, etc), except that their damage is still credited to their owner (and so will attract tower aggro as with any champion damage). It is worth noting that the damage dealt by a clone's auto attacks will not trigger on-ability effects such as spell vamp or . Some clones are able to heal themselves with life steal if they have any. Spoils of War will proc with decoys. ;Controlable :El jugador puede controlar los siguientes "campeones". Esto se puede hacer con la combinación de botones Alt + Derecho o tocando el botón de la invocación (por ejemplo, R). * ** En realidad no hace daño, pero aplica efectos de impacto como . * ** Explota cuando muere, dañando a los enemigos cercanos. ** Aplica algunos efectos de impacto del original. ;Estáticos * ** Hace daño en área luego de unos segundos. Súbditos The following pets are classified as "minions", which affects things such as valid targeting and tower priority. Their damage is credited to their owner. When a minion attacks: * If the damage is based on the minion's AD, it will not apply on-ability effects. * If the damage is based on the minion's AP, it will apply on-ability effects. Note that this does not mean whether or not the minion scales with attack damage or ability power, but the minion's personal statistics. Other damage dealt by the pet, such as aura, will apply on-ability effects. ;Controlables :The player can control the following champions' movement. This can be done either by Alt + Click or via the button used to summon them (such as R). * ** Tibbers also damages enemies around him every second. This damage will trigger on-ability effects. * ** Only gives a pet if the enemy champion killed. ** Applies any cloned on-hit effects (i.e. the target's on-hit effects). ** Cannot be targeted by . * (clon) ** Does not apply on-hit effects. ** Is destroyed to temporarily resurrect its target if the target dies while active. ** Cannot be targeted by . ;Automáticos :The following minions behave autonomously. * ** Spiderlings will try to attack nearby enemies, prioritizing Elise's attack target. Spiderlings will leap at the target of ; become untargetable during ; and heal Elise on their attacks while is active. ** will also leap at the target of , if one is still active while in spider form. * ** Turrets must be placed manually, but they are stationary and will autoattack the first enemy unit that comes within its firing range. ** Turrets will change aggro to fire at enemy champions that attack allied champions if they can. * ** Voidlings will try to attack targets afflicted by , but prioritize enemies under . If neither are applicable, then they will attack Malzahar's last target. * ** Boxes stealth after being placed manually. * , y , ** If these ghouls lose sight of their target, they will break off attack. * (planta) ** abilities will cause plants to grow in place of her seeds. Plants last for 10 seconds, and will attack nearby enemies. Plants will prioritize enemies in this order: Zyra's attack target if a champion; champions recently damaged by Zyra; Zyra's attack target if a minion; nearby minions. ** Takes 1 damage from minion attacks; 2 damage from champion attacks; 3 damage from area of effect; 4 damage from single target abilities; and 6 damage from tower attacks and true damage. Otros Mecánicas Los siguientes campeones disponen de un aspecto de su kit de habilidades que es similar a una mascota o un súbdito, pero se comporta de manera diferente. * de ** Son inalcanzables, pero hay un límite de cuantos soldados puede haber en el campo de batalla. ** Ellos autoatacan en lugar de cuando lo soldados se encuentren en el rango. ** No aplica efectos de impacto. ** Los ataques básicos son líneas de área de efecto. Es decir, afectan a todos los enemigos que estén en la misma línea que el objetivo a lo largo de todo su alcance. ** Por otro lado, pueden ser controlados con las habilidades de , y le afectan. ** Desaparecen cuando muere. * es acompañada por el hada, . ** Mejoran los ataques básicos de , o del objetivo de . ** Dispara un rayo junto a cuando ella utiliza . ** Se desvanece cuando muere. * es acompañada por el águila Demaciana, ** lo envía para cegar y dañar al primer objetivo cuando se utiliza . ** le pide que revele el área que la rodea durante . ** Reemplaza a durante . ** A diferencia de la mayoría de los compañeros, él no es visible cerca de la mayor parte del tiempo, ya que está volando a lo alto en el aire (no es visible), mientras . *** Sin embargo, él viene al hombro de durante su animación de burla y de vuelta a base. * es acompañado por su cuervo, ** Repone el maná de cada vez que mata a una unidad. ** It blasts the selected enemy when casts , and becomes a static unit. ** Vuela lejos si muere. ** En ocasiones se lo puede ver en la Cicatriz de Cristal en el Cementerio, pero ella no aparece si está presente en el campo de batalla. * ** es una extensión de las habilidades de , y solo puede ser controlada con sus habilidades, o "saltando" a ella si se aleja mucho o si camina sobre ella. ** se rompe cuando muere. * ** Puede colocar hasta 4 habilidades todo el tiempo. Las otras habilidades de pueden afectar a las . ** Las permanecen en el campo de batalla durante el resto de su duración después de la muerte de pero son totalmente inútiles, debido a que solamente ella puede controlarlas * ** puede ser controlada presionando R. ** Daña a todos los enemigos cercanos. ** Se mueve más lento mientras más lejos se encuentre de . ** Si muere, no se cancelará antes de lo normal, permanecerá estática, y continuará haciendo daño hasta que acabe su duración. * puede invocar hasta dos sombras, una gracias a y otra de . ** Las sombras de imitan sus habilidades. ** Aunque compartan la apariencia de , no se clasifican como clones y son inalcanzables. Por ejemplo, se detendrá si golpea un clon; mientras que ella no se detendrá si golpea a las sombras. ** Las permanecen en el campo de batalla durante el resto de su duración después de la muerte de pero son totalmente inútiles, debido a que solamente él puede controlarlas * le otorga un compañero: un elemental de aire con forma de pájaro. ** utiliza este elemental cuando se activa , que vuelve a aparecer cuando termina el enfriamiento de la habilidad. Torres Solo existe una torre "mascota" y pertenece a : * ** Se beneficia de las mismas mejoras que las torretas. ** Classified as a structure for targeting purposes. ** Los asesinatos y asistencias que consigue el se derivan a . ** La salud, el daño base, la armadura y la resistencia mágica del son iguales a las que tenía el objetivo antes de la construcción. Trampas The following pets are classified as "traps" or "wards". Damage dealt will trigger on-ability effects such as spell vamp or . These abilities are pets thematically, and beyond appearance are not functionally different to abilities such as . * ** Volatile spiderlings will attempt to move toward the ability's target, detonating if they near an enemy. If it becomes stationary, the volatile spiderling begins a 3 second life span after which it will explode. While stationary, volatile spiderlings can aggro onto nearby enemies and chase them (prioritizing champions). While chasing a champion, the detonation radius is seemingly decreased. ** will also leap at the target of , if one is still active while in spider form. * ** El retoño debe ser lanzado a una ubicación de manera manual; sólo entonces el retoño buscará a las unidades enemigas cercanas que entren en su área de activación. Compañeros Los siguientes compañeros aparecen con la temática del campeón, que aparece como parte de un aspecto o de algún efecto de hechizos. Algunas de estos compañeros aparecen en los aspectos de campeones. * envía un Halcón Espiritual cuando utiliza . * pilots an aerial assault vehicle, one of ROFL Copters. * tiene una IA (Inteligencia Artificial) llamada PEARL, con la que discute en combate. * invoca a su tiburón mascota, Chompers. Esto cambia (y mucho) en el aspecto de , donde invoca a . * signals an off-screen ship that launches . * has affectionately named his weapon . * life is connected to the will of her . * llama a su metralleta , y a su lanza cohetes . * Pentakill Mordekaiser utiliza una antigua guitarra conocida como "Numero Uno". * named her signature pistols . * has three small sharks that appear when she tells her joke. ** They are replaced by Koi fishes in her skin. * monta en un yeti llamado . * maneja un martillo llamado . * monta un robot llamado "Tristy". * monta en un jabalí llamado . ** Riot employees jokingly call him Kevin Tuggles. * plays an ancient instrument known as the "Etwahl". * usa un cañón llamdo . Category:HabilidadesCategoría:Mascotas en:Champion summoned units zh:Pet Categoría:Elementos del juego